Friends Sonce Birth
by Phantom EH
Summary: What if Megamind and Metro Man weren't the only ones who went through space and she had ice powers


I thought that if Megamind and Metro Man weren't the only ones who came to Earth

A blue planet headed toward a black hole, on the planet everything was chaos. Two parents ran to a capsule and put a blue baby boy inside with a fish in a sphere inside the escape capsule. On another planet it was white as snow, two other parents ran over to another escape capsule and placed their baby girl inside she looked like a normal person though she wasn't. The parents pulled out another fish and placed it into the capsule and pulled out an intergalactic phone and told them they were ready and launched their capsule. The two capsules flew into space swirling each other.

Another capsule launched from a golden planet and collided with the two others. The two capsules bashed together and the two stared at the golden capsule. Inside was a spoiled brat.

All three planets smashed into each other as they sunk into the black hole.

The two capsule closed near Earth and they closed near a mansion. The golden one crashed into the two others sending them spiraling somewhere else.

The golden one flew straight through the front door and landed underneath a Christmas tree. The other two spiraled towards a jail yard and the two crashed next to each other into the dirt. The jail prisoners came out and saw the two babies.

The parents in the mansion found out their baby had superpowers, while in the prison the prisoners had started to teach the babies what was good to them and what was bad to them for examples Stealing is good and Police are bad.

They grew up and everyone came in first grade. Blue and Ice got picked on by Wayne Scott and all the other kids. They all grew up and they became evil. Now the groups became enemies and now and then they closely won, but still lost. Wayne Changed his name to Metro Man after Metro City while Blue changed his name to Megamind and Ice kept hers.

They grew up and ice began to have feelings for Blue, but then Roxanne came. Megamind captured her all the time and ice figured out that he loved her since she was the only one that thought Metro Man was a stuck up. She didn't come out of her room and when Megamind and Minion tried to get in she iced the door and had Mina to comfort her.

They became isolated from each other, but Ice knew Megamind would never care about her. Now when they went out and fought Metro Man she didn't speak when before she talked a bit. She just listened to her friend/almost brother, but when they put them away in jail no one held grudges against her. Even when Megamind tried to talk to her she iced his mouth and legs.

One day she just stayed in her room, but when she heard a bang and the ground rumbled. She ran out into his lair room where everyone was covered in black dust and a skeleton sat in the room with Metro Man's cape.

"So you've finally killed him, huh."

Megamind turned to find Ice standing there arms crossed. Ice turned and began to run tears running down her cheecks whispering to herself, "He'll never love me, now all he cares about is running the city."

Mina came to her rescue and she cried on her shoulder a few minutes later Minion entered the room. In five seconds he understood quickly that Ice had feelings for Blue.

Still he promised he would not tell him at all, but soon when Megmind ruled the city and got bored and wanted excited he was about to tell him. That night Megamind blew up the Metro Man exhibit he told Minion he was in love with Roxanne and told him he was going to create a new Metro Man.

Everything went downhill after that problems erupted everywhere. Hal ended up to partially wanted to be a bad guy, Roxanne found out his true identy, and when he told Ice about what happened and his feelings for Roxanne she froze the room and admitted her true feelings and left.

Now Metro City was on fire by Titan and Roxanne was captured by Titan on the highest building the city while Megamind was locked up in prison thinking about the two loves of his life.

There was Ice who was there no matter what and Roxanne who went with him and thought Metro Man was a jerk.

It was troubling, but then after what happened later was crazy. Ice and Titan fought and now the two girls were captured and now he had to decide. The two girls got saved by him and Minion, but then he had decide Roxanne or Ice.

1. Roxanne

He chose Roxanne and Ice left and froze the lair. They didn't she her again, but they found her, but everything became almost like the movie "Frozen" and froze everything though they managed to unfreeze everything, but Ice left into space to find someone else.

2. Ice

Ice and Megamind became a couple and Roxanne didn't care, so the two aliens became a family.


End file.
